Since the performance of most types of electrical equipment is adversely affected by low supply voltage it is desirable to monitor the voltage on the lines supplying electrical power and operate a signal or alarm whenever the voltage falls below a low limit. Existing monitoring equipment is either expensive or of insufficient accuracy or is incapable of identifying the low voltage phase.